Omegasonic13 (Fire Spider)
Omegasonic13 '''(AKA '''Omega X (fictional real name) or Fire Spider (super hero name)) is a veteran hero, and a Commander in the Super Hero Agency. Story Origins Somewhen on May, 2006, Omega X heard about the famous hero, Spider-Man, by buying what would be his life-changing video game, Spider-Man 2. Then, in 2008, he created a formula that'd give him the powers of Spider-Man, but a tiny little flame fell into the formula and added fire manipulation properties to the formula, and when he drank it, he discovered he could create, manipulate and absorb fire at will. Since then, he became the hero known as Fire Spider, but he had no idea of where to begin. Gaining Experience as a Super Hero After some disastrous starts, it was in 2009 when he started to be an experienced hero, as he defeated one crime band after another. Since then, Fire Spider received many joining offers from a lot of super hero teams, but he was always the most experienced in each team and he eventually ended up leaving them all, including the Avengers. Forming the Team In 2011, Fire Spider saw that his country, Spain, was in great danger because of his Arch-Nemesis, called Darktime, and looked for other Super Heroes there to form a group. After realizing that his closest friends had super powers, he recruited them and gave them cool costumes that fit each hero's powers, therefore forming the Flaming Heroes, as he called them. Since then, the Flaming Heroes, led by Fire Spider, fought against many threats, specially Darktime and his evil army. The Life-Changing Offer On a business trip to Spain, Bongi6/Shadow Guy saw Omega X/Fire Spider's incredible skills when he (Bongi6) saw him (Omega X) fighting against a crime gang with ease thanks to the help of the Flaming Heroes, and then Shadow Guy offered Fire Spider a place in the Super Hero Agency, which was in Club Penguin. After saying goodbye to his comrades and leaving the Flaming Heroes in charge of his closest partner, moving to CP and passing the SHA Agent Test with flying colors, Fire Spider joined the Super Hero Agency with the Hero Rank. A few days after that, Fire Spider was promoted to a Super Hero after saving the Pizza Parlor from two armed super villains. Bionic Makeover After he saved his arch-nemesis from a terrible explosion in the middle of Operation H.U.N.T, Fire Spider was caught in that same explosion. Although his mind and consciousness were intact, his body was way too damaged. However, The Spark managed to find his (Fire Spider's) secret workroom, and found his latest invention: a new bionic body for Fire Spider. The Spark then transferred Fire Spider's mind and consciousness to the new body, which had bionic upgrades and some new powers, besides the old ones. "Normonic" During Operation F.U.R, Fire Spider discovered that his original body had been repaired, and he was offered to return to it. Instead, Fire Spider decided to fuse the two bodies into one. After a long (and painful if Fire Spider's mind hadn't been temporarily transferred to a computer) procedure, the two bodies were one, and Fire Spider was faster, stronger, smarter and better in all ways. Hero or Villain? A day later, during Operation F.U.R, Loki granted special powers to Scorn II, who used them to defeat Darkwave. Fire Spider got angry by that and unleashed his secret power, Atomic Flare, with which he defeated all villains present, destroying 99% of Club Penguin and 99% of Penguin City in the process. Powers Genetic (Normal Life Use only) When he was born, Omega X was given some powers due to genetic inherance. Super Speed Omega X can normally run at speeds faster than sound. Bloodstream Absorption Omega X can absorb literally anything into his bloodstream, be it a can, a video game console or even a planet. Once that's done, he can restore it in its same shape (with same qualities) or in a different one (with different qualities). Technology Manipulation This is more of a skill rather than a power, but Omega X is a Technology Master, and therefore he can use any kind of technology, either from the past, present or future, understand how it works, and (if needed) disassemble and reassemble it into another thing. Artificial Powers (Super Hero Life Use only) When Omega X took the formula, he acquired some new powers. Super Abilities Fire Spider's speed, strength, agility and senses have been upgraded. Wall Crawling Fire Spider can stick to any surface. However, the power doesn't work if the surface is slippery. Spider Sense Fire Spider can detect danger from nearby and, with focus, see if someone specific is in danger. Fire Powers Fire Spider can create, manipulate and absorb fire at will. Martial Arts Training Omega X/Fire Spider has trained for many years, and now he masters karate, kung fu, tae-kwon-do and lots more. Bionic (New Body only) When Fire Spider's mind was transferred to the new bionic body, he gained new powers. However, he can now use them in his old body. Unbreakable Skin Fire Spider's New Body is made of an Adamantium-Vibranium Alloy, and can only be destroyed if its molecules are separated by external influence. Polarity Shields Fire Spider can now adjust his body to resist one element at a time, although when resistant to one element, he'll be twice as weak against attacks the element he's resistant to is weak against (example: if Fire Spider is using the Fire Polarity Shield, he'll be twice as weak against Water attacks). Secret (Super Villain Crisis only) Whenever there's a REAL crisis caused by Super Villains, Omega X/Fire Spider can unleash these powers to solve it, at great costs. The One (Omega X) Omega X can merge with himself from other dimensions to form The One, the most powerful being in existance, that can do literally ANYTHING. However, all Omegas must be perfectly synchronized, or the fusion will fail. Atomic Flare (Fire Spider) Fire Spider creates some fireballs that float over his palms. The fireballs then start to switch colours, from orange to blue, meaning the power is charging. Fire Spider then claps on top of his head, causing an atomic explosion that combines all fires that exist, including the E Fire, which is Darkwave's weakness. Depending on how charged the power is, the destruction rate can vary from two cities to the entire world. Gallery Fire Spider (CP Version).png|Fire Spider's CP Costume firespideroriginaloutfit.PNG|Fire Spider's real costume, extracted from his design notebook Trivia *He's a Super Hero known throughout the globe. *He's the first SHA Agent to receive the Super Hero Rank. *He's the first SHA Agent to receive the S.H.A Phone. *He can travel through dimensions thanks to a special device. *He's the Super Hero Agency's Tactical Strategist. *He's the first SHA Agent to receive the Commander Rank. *It's been revealed that, before joining the Super Hero Agency, Fire Spider used to be Spider-Man, yet he stopped when he joined the SHA. Category:Superhero Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Superheroes